A typical process for the aqueous dispersion polymerization of fluorinated monomer to produce fluoropolymer includes feeding fluorinated monomer to a heated reactor containing an aqueous medium and adding a free-radical initiator to commence polymerization. A fluorosurfactant is typically employed to stabilize the fluoropolymer particles formed. After several hours, the feeds are stopped, the reactor is vented and purged with nitrogen, and the raw dispersion in the vessel is transferred to a cooling vessel.
The fluoropolymer formed can be isolated from the dispersion to obtain fluoropolymer resin. For example, polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) resin referred to as PTFE fine powder is produced by isolating PTFE resin from PTFE dispersion by coagulating the dispersion to separate PTFE from the aqueous medium and then drying. Dispersions of melt-processible fluoropolymers such as copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene and hexafluoropropylene (FEP) and tetrafluoroethylene and perfluoro (alkyl vinyl ethers) (PFA) useful as molding resins can be similarly coagulated and the coagulated polymer is dried and then used directly in melt-processing operations or melt-processed into a convenient form such as chip or pellet for use in subsequent melt-processing operations.
Because of environmental concerns relating to fluorosurfactants, there is interest in using hydrocarbon surfactants in the aqueous polymerization medium in place of a portion of or all of the fluorosurfactant. However, when fluoropolymer dispersion is formed which contains hydrocarbon surfactant and is subsequently isolated to obtain fluoropolymer resin, the fluoropolymer resin is prone to thermally induced discoloration. By thermally induced discoloration is meant that undesirable color forms or increases in the fluoropolymer resin upon heating. It is usually desirable for fluoropolymer resin to be clear or white in color and, in resin prone to thermally induced discoloration, a gray or brown color, sometimes quite dark forms upon heating. For example, if PTFE fine power produced from dispersion containing the hydrocarbon surfactant sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS) is converted into paste-extruded shapes or films and subsequently sintered, an undesirable gray or brown color will typically arise. Color formation upon sintering in PTFE produced from dispersion containing the hydrocarbon surfactant SDS has been described in Example VI of U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,099 to Punderson. Similarly, when melt-processible fluoropolymers such as FEP or PFA are produced from dispersions containing hydrocarbon surfactant such as SDS, undesirable color typically occurs when the fluoropolymer is first melt-processed, for example, when melt processed into a convenient form for subsequent use such as chip or pellet.